karigafandomcom-20200214-history
White Horizon
White Horizon is a gargantuan, rapidly spinning black hole that occupies the direct center of Kariga. Unbelievably large at 20 light days across, the black hole is capable of visibly distorting light and space around its event horizon. Since its birth nearly 14 billion years ago, the White Horizon has grown at an irregular rate, with an initial high rate of consumption (averaging 1LDa every 600 Million Years) which has now plateaued with almost no significant growth in recent millenia. Despite the hazardous nature of the black hole, there is a minute population on the few star systems in the direct vicinity of the Horizon. Structure The White Horizon is the largest known black hole in the Universe. Spinning at 99.999992% the speed of light, the black hole distorts light, pulling it towards the core, giving the appearance of pure white and a distinct horizon where the event horizon is roughly located. The White Horizon is composed of 4 sections, the accretion disc, the inner ring, the event horizon and the core. The Accretion Disc A rapidly spinning saucer composed of hot gas, dust and stellar material from Kariga which is being torn apart and slowly devoured into the core of the black hole. Amissa Spe sits just outside of the disc. The Inner Ring A sizable space between the accretion disc and the event horizon and is mostly devoid of anything except for the two systems of Nashara and Hueller. The inner ring becomes progressively dimmer towards the event horizon; although distinct and vibrant pulses of light are emitted as matter is sucked towards the core. The Event Horizon The edge of the black hole. No manned or unmanned vehicle has returned after being sent into the core, not that there have been many attempts. The event horizon marks the final point between light and total darkness. The Core Not much is known about the core other than it exerts enough gravitational pull to keep Kariga together and that light is unable to escape it. Nothing has ever returned from the core. Notable Systems * Amissa Spe Meaning "Lost Hope" in Myatin. The only inhabited system with a noticeably large time dilation (1 hour on surface is equal to 12 days KST) due to proximity to the White Horizon. Formerly important trading post in ancient times before the White Horizon expanded. * Hueller Never inhabited, the planet of the Hueller system is ovoid in shape and spins erratically due to the overwhelming gravitational pull of the black hole. Situated in the inner core of White Horizon, Hueller's extreme time dilation is estimated to be approximately 1 hour to 21 years KST. * Nashara Also never inhabited, the planetary bodies of Nashara collided into each other forming a ring around it's star due to the extreme gravitational stress applied on the system. Nashara's close proximity to the event horizon causes its star to be ovoid in shape. Being significantly closer to the event horizon than Hueller and Amissa Spe, Nashara's time dilation is the largest in the known universe, an estimated 1 hour to 47 years KST Category:Region Category:Kariga Category:Core